A New Year's Eve to Remember
by CaRiNeSs
Summary: Short story about Casey Shraeger and Jason Walsh on New Year's Eve. They can't work like they had planned so what will they do? Will it be the worst New Year's Eve ever or the best?
1. Chapter 1

So I am still writing my other story but I had an idea for a short story. Will probably be only 2 chapters about Walsh and Shraeger on New Year's Eve.

Hope everyone had a great New Year's Eve. As always, mistakes are mine as I don't take the time to have someone else read it.

I own nothing...

* * *

A New Year's Eve to Remember

Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding me." Jason Walsh looked in disbelief at the schedule that Sergeant Brown had just posted for the New Year's Eve shifts. "This has to be a mistake."

"What?" Casey Shraeger replied as she looked over her partner's shoulder to see what he was looking at. "What shift did we get stuck with this year?"

"None. We are off. Did you do this?" Walsh turned accusingly towards Shraeger and shoved the piece of paper into her hands.

Casey looked over the paper in disbelief, "But it's New Year's Eve. No one ever gets New Year's Eve off. That's the biggest night of the year. Over 4000 uniforms are supposed to be in Time Square alone. It has to be a mistake. And what do you mean by did I do this?"

"I figured maybe you had some fancy New Year's party that you had to attend to you got the Sergeant to give us the day off. But I don't want the day off so if you want the day off then take it; I'm going to see if I can pick up a double or something."

"I don't want the day off either and I sure as hell didn't request it." Truth be told, Casey wanted to work as much as possible, especially over the holidays. She and Davis had broken up two months before. Prior to breaking up, Davis had asked her about the holidays and what she was going to do. Normally she would go to her parent's house for all of 30 minutes to say hello and socialize. She had to pretend to be in her father's social class for a few minutes but she would always find some way to get out of it. Normally she would get an emergency call from work and have to leave.

New Years Eve was the one holiday when she got out of going by her parent's fancy party because that was the one night of the year that no cops ever got off of work. You had to request a New Years off on the previous New Years if you even wanted a chance to get off and only a handful across the city actually got it.

Davis had wanted to make a tradition out of New Years Eve by leaving the city and going to a little cabin he had recently bought upstate. Casey had never been there and was really looking forward to getting away from everything.

That was until they broke up. It was her fault of course, always running out on him to go into work. Her work was everything and he just didn't get it. It's not like she was in love with the guy. It was more the idea of a warm body to go home to. That and the fact that Davis was now seeing some blonde bimbo with huge boobs and was probably taking her to his cabin for New Years.

"Are you coming?" Walsh's rough voice interrupted her thoughts as he brushed past her into Sergeant Brown's office.

Casey turned and followed close behind her partner as he barged straight into the boss's office.

"What is this?" Walsh grabbed the paper back out of Casey's hand and slammed it on Brown's desk, knocking over a bobble-head and sending a cup of pens flying across through the room.

Sergeant Brown did not look happy as he turned in his chair and glanced at the paper that was just thrust at him.

"I believe that would be the schedule I sent out Walsh." Brown's angry voice echoing in the small space as he stood up to tower over Walsh.

"And why are we off sir?" Walsh lowered his voice to a more normal level at seeing the death glare on the boss's face. "It's New Year's Eve, we can't be off."

"You can be off and you will be off or you won't have a job to come back to. You should be thanking me; everyone else would kill for that night off. Do you have a problem with it Walsh?" He glanced over at Casey who was silent and staring at him with wide eyes. She had never seen Brown get that angry over something so simple. Walsh should have approached this in a different manor.

"No sir." Walsh swallowed.

"Now, what you chose to do with your night off is up to you. Spend it together or spend it alone, I don't care! Either way, you are taking the night off; and no, you cannot trade shifts with anyone out there. Do you understand? Both of you?"

"Yes sir." Walsh shook his head. Casey simply nodded and turned to leave the room, her partner on her heals.

Brown watched the retreating couple and shook his head. _They have been working too hard and are both so damn clueless about what's going on. If they would just spend some time together they would see what everyone else in the department noticed long ago. They need a break and what better night to force them together than New Years!_ Brown smiled to himself, _I have no idea when I became a match maker but if those two don't do it finally it is going to drive the entire department crazy._

"What the hell was that about?" she whispered as they headed back towards their desks.

Walsh shrugged, "no idea, guess he wants us out of here. This is really going to be a great New Year's Eve." Sarcasm dripped from his words.

That was an understatement. Walsh had been taking shift after shift lately. He had Casey had been taking on every case they could and burying themselves in their work. Walsh was too caught up in his own issues to notice that Casey had been right there beside him, working every waking hour possible.

Allison Beaumont had dumped him. It had been about six weeks ago and he was really clueless as to why. He had thought that everything had been going great. Her breaking up with him had really blindsided him and no matter how much he asked her or tried figure it out on his own he came up with nothing.

She would give him this look like he was missing something that was right in front of his face and then just walk away, giving him no more insight into what happened than he had had before.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night? Do you have any plans?" Casey asked, not wanting to be alone or have to face her parents.

"Well, seeing as I had planned on working but now can't, nope, nothing. You?"

Casey shook her head, "nope, I was looking forward to working too."

"You can come by the diner if you want. I have nothing better to do. We can ring in the New Year with pizza and beer?" Walsh asked, hoping Casey could at least be a little bit of a distraction.

"Gee thanks! Don't do me any favors or anything." Casey rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm to spend the evening with her even though she really wanted to hang out with him if she couldn't work, maybe he would help her not think about Davis and his bimbo.

"You know what I meant. I would love for you to come over and hang out with me on New Year's." Walsh conceited.

"I guess." Casey laughed, already feeling a little bit better about her night.

"Good. It's a date." Walsh paused after it came out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that had he? "I didn't mean a date date." He tried to backtrack and explain his words. "You know what? I gotta go." Walsh glanced at his watch, seeing that his second shift had ended about twenty minutes before. "I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Casey nodded and smiled at the back of her partner's retreating head.

* * *

So I hope to update the rest of this tomorrow. I had planned on doing a 1 shot but it was getting long and I was getting tired. Please review... I'd love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

This is a very short chapter, for which I apologize. I was going to finish up this story but started watching You've Got Mail and just didn't finish it. I said I would post the rest today so I thought I should at least post what I had started. There will be more tomorrow and hopefully I will finish it!!

Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot.

Again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. More will be posted tomorrow! And as always... I own nothing...

* * *

Chapter 2 

Casey checked her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't quite sure why she was trying to look pretty for her partner but it was New Year's Eve after all so she just chalked it up to that; wanting to look nice for the holiday.

Jason had mentioned beer and beer was fine but for the count-down she wanted champagne. She had celebrated New Year's Eve when she was younger from one of the rooftop of one of her father's buildings in Time Square. The excitement of the crowds and the energy was always a boost of enthusiasm and she really did enjoy it for many years.

One year she had actually met Dick Clark just before the ball drop and she definitely remember that as one of her more memorable New Year's experiences. The scene just got too repetitive for her though and after 17 years of family fun watching her mother get sauced and her father flirt with his secretary she had given up on trying spending a fun New Year's Eve with them.

The earlier years had been better. Years seven through thirteen or so had been spent watching the massive amounts of people gather together and watching all the kissing couples after the stroke of midnight.

Supposedly, whoever you were with on New Year's Eve was who you would spend the year with but Casey never had a date. Once she turned fourteen and realized what everyone else was drinking, she took turns sneaking shots from the adult table with Nicole.

The first year had been easy enough to get whatever she wanted but when her mother found her puking up her guts the next morning over the porcelain throne in her bathroom. She reeked of alcohol but at least her mother was too hung over to notice that. Her mother however had built up a tolerance after years of drinking and wasn't even remotely sick.

She wasn't sure why her parents had cared she had gotten drunk; probably only because they found out about it. Being from a wealthy family meant that kids were supposed to do stupid things like that but they weren't supposed to get caught. That was always her problem, she got caught.

In the years following, her mother would start to watch her and make sure she didn't drink anything but after she had had a few, she forgot and Casey was once again able to drink as she liked. After that first year though, she always limited her intake to a few glass of champagne. That way she didn't wake up puking again.

After she quit spending New Year's Eve with her parents, she kept up the tradition of a few glass of champagne. Even after she became a cop and had to work on New Year's Eve, she would go home and have a small celebration by herself. That was her normal New Year's Eve, champagne by herself. This year would be different though. Spending it with her partner might not be so terrible after all.

She glanced at the neon numbers glowing from the small clock on her nightstand and noticed that she had better get going. After lightly applying lip gloss and straightening her bangs, she grabbed the two bottles of champagne she had picked up earlier that day and headed out the door of her apartment towards Walsh's diner.

* * *

So there it is. Short and sweet. I will post more tomorrow so look for it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the next part. This is obviously going to be more than 2 chapters. I am not quite finished yet but this is what I have so far and really wanted to post something since I haven't in a few days.

Hope you like where this is going! It isn't beta'd as usual so all mistakes are mine! I own nothing....

* * *

Chapter 3

To say Jason Walsh was nervous was an understatement. His palms were sweaty and his heart was pounding in his chest and he really wasn't sure why. It was just his partner coming over to hang out.

They had hung out at his diner a 100 times before and he was never nervous. Then again, he had always had a woman and it was never a planned get together. The other times they had hung out had been after a case or a long day at work when somehow they both ended up at his apartment.

He had spent most of the day cleaning. He wasn't quite sure how it had gotten so dirty in the six weeks since Allison Beaumont had quit cleaning up after him. He was hardly there to get it dirty and no one had been over since he was always at work. He hadn't even opened the diner once. Not that he opened it often but he tried to at least a day or two each week when he wasn't busy.

That had been the problem though. He had been too busy because he was working all the time. If had felt strange to come home last night before midnight and have time to do stuff before going to sleep.

Normally he wouldn't have bothered with trying to make the place look nice. It was after all, a small one-bedroom hovel in the back of a dilapidated diner but Casey was coming over and although he couldn't make it into a fancy restaurant that she was no doubt accustomed to, he didn't want her to believe he was a complete slob.

That realization had dawned on him the night before as he had attempted watched television through a dust-covered screen that had him squinting to see if he was watching Mario Batali fillet a fish or Dexter Morgan chopping up his next victim. Once he dusted the TV screen he realized that he was wrong on both accounts and it saw some weird show he had never seen on the Discovery Channel.

That had caused him to take a good look at what a wreck the place was in. After taking a shower and changing the repulsive smelling sheets, which he wasn't sure how had gotten so rank since he had only been grabbing a few hours of rest on the couch here and there, he decided to call it a night and pledged to clean the rest of the place up the next day.

He had tossed and turned till around 2:30 that morning, obviously no longer use to a regular sleeping schedule then finally fallen asleep. He had miraculously slept till around 10:30 before getting up to clean.

Normally he would pick up all of his dirty clothes that were on the floor and throw them into the bottom of his closet till he got around to washing clothes. He never dusted and didn't even own a vacuum since he only had concrete floors.

For some reason though, today was different. He did all of his laundry, even washing his sheets and comforter again to make sure they were clean and smelled good. He then dusted every surface in his apartment and took the rugs that covered the floors outside to shake any dust out of them.

After making sure everything was clean and tidy, Jason Walsh went down the street to get a hair cut which he was in desperate need of but had been neglecting to do for the past few weeks. On the way home, he stopped by the bakery just down the street from his diner to pick up Casey's favorite cookies. He then went back to his apartment to get ready. It was New Year's Eve after all and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. _Because it's a holiday, not because I am spending it with Casey, _he reminded himself for the 5th time that day.

Jason had just finished buttoning his shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath and glanced over the room one final time. Everything was perfect.

He opened the door to reveal the most beautiful version of his partner he had ever seen. Her hair framed her face in curly tendrils and her perfect smile of red-tented lips highlighted her perfectly white teeth. He didn't think he had ever seen Casey wear make-up before and although she was beautiful without it, the fact that she had taken time to look nice for him tonight made his heart beat even louder in his chest.

Her smiled that he had been staring at quickly turned into a grimace as she looked down to see what was wrong with her. "Do I have something on my face?" she questioned, knowing full well that she didn't as she had checked once again before getting out of her vehicle but wondered why her partner was staring at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"No." Jason stammered, trying to pull himself together, "I'm sorry, you just….you just look amazing."

Casey blushed but smiled back at her partner. "Thanks. Can I come in?" She shivered a little from the cold air as she pulled her coat closer to her body.

"Yeah of course. I'm sorry." Jason moved aside to let her in. "Can I take your coat?" he asked as he closed the door and stepped up behind her.

Casey nodded, "Aren't you being quite the gentleman."

Jason rolled his eyes but helped her remove her coat. He audibly gasped when he saw what she was wearing. His eyes made his way from the cherry red straps covering her shoulders down to her small waist and then to her legs that looked exceptionally long in the black high heels she was wearing. When she turned around to look at him he almost lost it.

The front of her dress was even better than the back and he took a quick breath to keep control of his body. The red material created a v-neck revealing only a hint of cleavage and a silk black belt circled just under her breasts.

The knee-length cocktail dress was definitely more elegant than the last dress he had seen her in when she had been pretending to be a hooker. Casey smiled at the 'deer caught in headlights' look that Jason was giving her and appraised him for the first time since she had walked in.

He was wearing a black button up shirt with dark jeans and black boots. He had shaved the god-awful goatee he had been supporting for the past two weeks and had obviously gotten his hair cut since she had seen him the day before. The dark circles under his eyes were a little less noticeable today and she knew he had gotten at least some sleep the night before.

She hadn't noticed that she was now the one with the zone out look on her face until Jason smiled and said, "You clean up nice Shraeger."

"Thanks Walsh, you're not so bad yourself." She laughed. "I didn't know what I should wear but I figured since it was New Years Eve that I'd dress nice."

"No, I'm glad. You look amazing." He looked from her eyes to her lips, suddenly noticing how close they were standing to each other.

Casey blushed for what seemed like the 100th time in the last 10 minutes, "thanks." _What the heck is wrong with me, I'm the color of my dress. I hardly ever blush! He is the only one that can do that to me._

Walsh then noticed that she had a bag with her that contained two bottles. "Champagne?" he questioned.

"Um yeah, it's kind of a thing I have to do on New Years. I always have a couple glasses after the count down. Do you have someplace to put it?"

"No problem." Jason took the bag out of her hand, pausing when his hand slid against her smooth skin. He smiled and took the champagne back to the fridge in the diner.

Casey followed behind, re-familiarizing herself with her surroundings. She hadn't been there in weeks and was surprised when she realized that she had actually missed the place.

"It was weird coming over here tonight. I passed like 50 cop cars on the way over. Strange not to be working tonight."

"I know." Jason agreed. "I went out for a little while earlier and already saw a wreck. I almost stopped to help but then remembered what the Chief had said and didn't want to piss him off. Looked like they had it just about wrapped up anyway."

Casey nodded. "It's weird he wouldn't let us work. No one even asked to trade with me and I know that Nicole had some big party planned so I'm surprised Alvarez didn't force one of us to trade him."

"I asked him about it and he said that he would love to have the night off but was under strict orders not to trade shifts with me. Guess Brown wasn't lying." Jason shrugged.

"Weird. So I'm starving, when will the pizza be here?" Casey asked as she hopped up on one of the barstools.

"In about 20 minutes. I told them to have it here by 9." Jason handed her a beer and took a seat next to her.

"So what do you want to do till the pizza gets here?" she questioned her partner.

Jason smiled and stood up taking Casey's hand, "How about…" before he could finish there was a knock on the door, "hold that thought. I will be right back." He released her hand and headed towards the front door of the diner.

* * *

So? What'd you think? Please review!!!

P.S. I also plan on updating my other story soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow...it took me forever to update and for that I am sorry! I had most of this written last week but hadn't quite gotten it to where I wanted it till today. With school starting back, I haven't head much time to write. I hope to update my other fic this week as well.

I hope you like it. As always, mistakes are mine. Let me know if you see anything so I can correct it. Thanks :)

I own nothing...or the show would still be on and Walsh and Shraeger would be so much more than partners!

* * *

Chapter 4

Banks and Delahoy walked through the door that Jason Walsh had just opened. "It's scary out there man." Banks quickly stepped away from the door and went straight to the back of the diner to hide. "New Year's Eve is a bad, bad night; so many crazy people out. You never know what will happen."

Delahoy rolled his eyes, "he's been acting even more crazy than normal tonight." Delahoy looked around, noticing Casey sitting at the bar watching them. "Oh good, you're here."

Casey got a confused look on her face and stood up, "what do you mean?"

Delahoy backtracked, "oh nothing, just wanted to stop by and see what Walsh was doing on his night off, glad he isn't spending it alone. You look very nice."

"Um thanks." Casey smiled and ran her hands over the front of her dress.

"We didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to make sure everything was okay. Let's go Leo."

Banks looked terrified, "Do we have to leave. It's so nice and quite in here."

"Yes. We just wanted to make sure they weren't working. Now we got to get back to work."

"You were sent to make sure we weren't working? What the hell? Why is this so important to the chief?" Walsh questioned Delahoy.

"Just is, you two have been driving the entire department crazy the last few weeks and Brown wants you two to take the night. Craziest night in town might make you two even worse and the rest of us really can't handle it anymore. Let's go." Delahoy grabbed Bank's arm and pulled him back towards the door.

"Bye guys. Have fun." Banks squeaked, crossing himself as he headed back out onto the New York City streets.

"We have got to figure out what is going on with everyone. Have we really been that crazy?" Casey asked as she stepped up beside Walsh, both still staring at the door that their co-workers had just excited.

"Hell, I don't know. Seems like they are the crazy ones. Let's not worry about work tonight; they have made it pretty clear we are banned from it."

Casey nodded in agreement, "So what'd you want to do?"

Jason grinned again. He grabbed Casey's hand and walked towards the side of the diner where he had placed a CD player that she hadn't noticed earlier. He flipped it on and an upbeat music spread throughout the diner.

Casey laughed, "What's this?"

Jason twirled her around, watching as her dress and hair spun around her and started dancing to the music. "It's called dancing."

"I know but why are we doing it?" Casey laughed as she quickly picked up the rhythm and stepped in beat beside her partner, "I didn't know you danced."

"Oh Miss Shraeger, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." He spun her around once again and then twirled her back towards him.

Just as she spun into his body the song changed to a slower song. Casey started to back away from him but Jason clasped his hands around her waist and brought her body back to his. A brief smile spread across Casey face as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled up against him.

A memory of this very diner reappeared in Jason Walsh's mind as he remembered being a kid here on New Year's Eve many years before. He and his little brother, Jared, would only be allowed to stay up until midnight. Never following the rules though, one year Jason and Jared snuck back down from their upstairs apartment to spy on their parents.

Their father was twirling around their mother much like had had twirled around Casey just minutes before. They danced and danced to the fast pace of the music until a slow song came on. His father then wrapped his arms around his mother and kissed her on the lips.

He or his brother, he didn't remember which, said eww or gross at seeing their parents kissing and of course their mother heard them. She chased them back upstairs to their room and told them if they got out of bed again she would spank them.

Jason laughed at the memory and hugged Casey closer to him. She looked up into his eyes with a questioning look. "Just remembering something from when I was a kid. My parents use to dance like this here in the diner."

Casey smiled at the memory he relayed to her, thinking of her own parents and how she hardly ever saw them touch, much less dance.

She looked up towards Jason again and noticed him staring down into her eyes. It was as if gravity was pulling them closer and closer.

Just as Jason was about to press his lips to hers, Casey stopped and questioned, "upstairs?"

"What?" Jason replied, confused as to what she meant by upstairs.

"You said your mother would chase you back upstairs. But you were in this diner…"

Jason nodded. "There are apartments above the diner Case."

"Yeah, but you lived in them as a kid? What about down here?"

"I didn't move in down here until my parents died. We had a three-bedroom apartment upstairs. I lived there until I went to the academy. When my parents died and left me the diner, they also left me the apartment building upstairs; well me and my brother. We own it, 50-50. The apartment was too big for just me so I moved into the apartment behind the diner." Jason shrugged.

"So you own the apartments above this place? Does anyone live up there?"

"I have a few tenants who have lived up there for over 40 years. Most of them are elderly and use to pay rent to my parents. Some months I get rent and some months I don't. They've been up there so long that I don't mind when they are late, they pay me when they can. No one has moved out but I doubt I would get any new tenants if someone decided they wanted to."

"What about your parents apartment? Is anyone living in it?"

"Nope. Everything is as it was when they died a few years back. I go up every couple months just to make sure that everything is still in order. But that's about it. A tenant will call me every once in a while about a leaky faucet or a loose cabinet door and I will have to go fix it but that's pretty much the extent of my landlord duties."

"Wow, a restaurateur, a proprietor, and an officer of the law. You, Jason Walsh, are very surprising." She smiled, realizing she was still wrapped in his arms as they swayed to the slow tune.

"Surprising huh?" he questioned with a mischievous grin appearing on his lips. "I can definitely be surprising."

A look of confusion washed over Casey Shraeger's face for only a brief moment before Jason captured her lips with his own.

Truth be told, he surprised himself just as much if not more by the fact that he had kissed Casey. Her lips were so soft and something just felt right in that specific moment.

The tentative kiss slowly picked up pace and soon Casey's fingers were tangled in Jason's hair while his hands slipped down to grab her firm ass pulling her body flush against his.

Jason ground his hips into Casey's causing a soft moan escaped her lips. This abruptly pulled her back to reality and she hastily pushed him away from her. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

My two-chapter fic is already up to 4 and I'm sure will be a couple more. So?! What'd ya think? Please post and let me know, they get me to update so much faster. I hope that people are reading and enjoying this.

I also wish there were more Casey/Jason fics so if you are thinking about trying your hand at writting and love this couple..please do! I wanna read more of them as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, I am SOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I know this is a very short chapter but I will get the next one up soon, I promise. I had a request for updates which I promised to be tonight. So this isn't much but it's something...

I have also started another short 1 shot for the Unusuals that I am almost done with. That should be up tomorrow and more of this story and my What Helps Me over the weekend at the latest.

Thank you for reading and your wonderful reviews. I own nothing and nothing is Beta'd...mistakes are all mine!

* * *

Chapter 5

"It was a kiss." Jason replied, "Which you seemed to have been enjoying for a second before I obviously did something wrong and you pushed me away." Jason looked down at Casey, confused at what he had done.

"No, I know what it was, just why did you do it?" Casey looked scared and on the verge of losing it. Her previously cherry-colored lips were now a softer red and seemed swollen from Jason's use of them and her once perfect curls were now lose and appeared disorderly.

"I thought…."he trailed off. "I thought that you wanted me to. I thought we had something Casey. I'm sorry. I guess I just saw more into it than was there." Jason stepped closer and ran his fingers gently over her cheek. "Am I wrong?" Jason's voice cracked as he whispered the last words.

Casey looked up to see the hurt in his eyes. Of course he wasn't wrong. She wanted him. She wanted him so badly that it hurt when she had seen him and Beaumont together. She had wanted him for so long that she didn't really remember of thinking of him just as her partner or friend even though she had to remind herself that that was all he was everyday.

"No, of course you aren't wrong." Casey shook her head, "but don't you get why we can't do this? We are partners. There is no way we can stay partners if we become more. I don't want another partner. I don't want to go back to Vice. I don't want to have to pretend to be a hooker on the street just to get the bag guy. That's what would happen Walsh. They'd split us up and I don't think I could handle that."

"Case… I know you're scared about what would happen. Believe me, I am too. Our partnership is so important to me that I wouldn't want to mess it up. If I honestly believed that this would screw everything up, I would walk away. I know I didn't plan on this happening tonight but suddenly everything makes sense. Beaumont dumping me, me throwing myself into work, the way I have been acting lately. It's all because of these feelings I didn't even realize I had. I don't see how our work can change all that much if I have had these feelings for so long and we've worked fine up until now. Can you honestly say that we have just been partners this whole time?"

Casey shook her head, "I haven't felt like I was just your partner in a long time Walsh."

"See. So look, the way I see it we only have 3 options. One, we can walk away from this right now and pretend that nothing ever happened. Two, we can be together in our personal life but cops on tha job. Or three, we can go tell Brown that we want to try this thing and being partners and see what he says." Jason grabbed Casey's hands in his own and looked into her eyes. "And I really don't want number one to be an option, but that's your call."

Casey took a deep breath, "okay. I need to figure this out though. Can I have some time?"

"I got nothing but time. But maybe this will help your decision." Walsh circled his arms around her waist again and pulled her snug against his body. He looked at her for any signs of hesitation but when he saw none, he captured her lips with his own.

This time, Casey knew exactly what she was doing and didn't pull away. She leaned into his body and explored his mouth with her own. She had dreamed of being in Jason's arms just like this and while she didn't know what she was going to do just yet, she knew that there was no way they could go back to being just friends or partners. She sighed and decided to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

She knew that there would be consequences and that she would have to figure out where they would go from here but for right now she was content right where she was.

* * *

So yeah...short and sweet...what'd ya think? Please review... I will update soon this time....I promise :)


End file.
